Finding What Was Lost
by TheShinx
Summary: Nicole didn't know how to feel about this. Her beloved sister, Bianca, was reborn somewhere VERY far away. She was probably trying to get into the Isles of Blest. Nicole had to find her, just to make sure she was alright. Apparently, the Fates had other plans. Fem!Nico. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Confession time: this is my 4th fanfiction. So don't expect much. But believe me, I'm trying my best here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Percy Jackson. If I did, then Annabeth and Percy wouldn't be in Tartarus.**

**Enjoy!**

When Nicole had discovered that Bianca had been reborn, she didn't know whether or not to be happy, or sad. On the bright side, her sister was alive! On the other hand, Bianca wouldn't remember her.

When Nicole had checked _where _Bianca had been reborn, she was beyond confused.

After asking the resident ghosts, Nicole had concluded that Bianca had been reborn _very_ far away.

Where, you might ask?

Into the world of Hunters.

* * *

Being the stubborn child she was, she immediately shadow traveled to the nearest boat for Zolle. Apparently, Zolle was pretty close to Zaban City, the place where the exam had taken place.

Nicole would have shadow traveled directly to Zaban City, but that was beyond her limits.

Unfortunately, that meant getting on a boat.

On the water.

Which was apart of the ocean.

A place she DID NOT belong.

At all.

The boat itself was a mix of old and modern.

It had technology here and there, but the boat looked like it was the _May Flower_ or something.

The skies were clear, so Zeus was probably in a good mood. Hopefully it would stay that way.

"Good luck!"

"Knock 'em dead!"

There was a boy, about her age, with spiky, black, green tipped hair. He had a green jacket and green shorts and he also had some green shoes. Wow. This kid really liked green. It was hard to tell from where she was, but Nicole thought he had hazel eyes. He was waving at the people below.

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world!" The boy said, still waving, "Once I'm the best hunter, I'll come back!" He shouted with his hands cupped to his mouth. The island was much farther away now.

He was sure positive. Sigh. If only there were more people like him.

She heard chuckling, "The best Hunter in the world?"

The boy turned around. "Kid doesn't respect us." Continued a man with scars on his face.

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter exam." Another man told the boy. "But only a handful are selected. Don't say stuff you can't back up boy." The boy didn't say anything, and just walked away.

Nicole looked at the men. She wondered if they would said the same things if they saw her. She had shadow traveled directly onto the boat, so they haven't seen her yet.

She felt the ship lurch a bit, and she went back to gripping the rails like a lifeline and toned everything else out. Despite the waves of calmness coming from her, she was terrified.

Like stated previously before, she did NOT like boats.

Sure, sometimes when she visited Camp Half-Blood, Nicole would be dragged into going swimming. But that was different, Percy was there. She trusted him to make sure she wouldn't drown or something.

Nicole snapped back to reality when she heard a roll of thunder. She looked ahead of the ship and saw a dark cloud coming their way. Nicole went even more pale if that was possible.

Everyone else saw the storm approaching as well and raced indoors. Nicole followed them, keeping her bored facade on. The sailors and the captain however, immediately set to work.

After everyone was safely inside the cabin, Nicole found a dark corner to sulk in.

Almost everyone was tossed aside when the ship suddenly lurched upwards. Nicole stayed put in her corner, a slight frown on her face.

* * *

"Damn, this is one lousy crew." Said the captain as he walked through the halls to check on the applicants. He was wide, wearing brown boots and a simple long sleeved shirt with a red vest. He had a captain's hat on, which had a whale sign on it. He had a white beard and a round, red nose.

He opened the door to reveal many men passed out or lying on the ground.

"Not a one of them can stand. Pathetic. And they're supposed to be taking the Hunter Examination." He said to himself, "Ha! What a laugh!" The captain said once more to himself, putting a hand on his head.

"Here are some herbs." A young voice said, capturing the captain's attention.

"If you chew them, you'll feel a little better." The boy was saying kindly to a nauseous man.

"W-water..." The nauseous man croaked out. "It's coming so hold on."

The captain had a look of interest on his face as he stared at the young boy.

"That boy..." The captain muttered to himself.

A sudden shifting diverted the captain's attention.

A blond boy with gray-ish eyes, looking like he was in his teens, was crossing his legs while lying in a hammock. He was wearing what seemed to be a blue tabard with red outlines, and was also wearing something akin to white training sweats. He was calmly reading a book while using his gray bag as a pillow.

As the captain stared at the teen, he noticed a corner in the room that was much darker than the others. He brought he gaze over to the corner for further inspection.

There was a deathly pale girl with onyx eyes, sitting with her arms around her legs in the dark corner. She was wearing black jeans and black leather boots. On her jeans, there was something that looked like a figurine hooked to a chain on her jeans. She was wearing a black t-shirt with an aviator jacket. She had black messy hair and a look of boredom on her face.

The captain raised an eyebrow at her, but his attention was diverted again when he heard the crunch of an apple.

"This is one sour apple..." Muttered a man holding a green apple

The man had black spiky hair, though it was not as spiky as the other boy's hair was, and slight sideburns. He had small glasses that were perched on his nose. He was wearing a business suit with a green tie and had black dress shoes. A briefcase was laying next to him. He had a look of slight disgust as he stared at his bitten apple.

I see. There are a few tough nuts on board. The captain thought to himself, slightly impressed.

"Excuse me!" One of the sailors exclaimed, as he pushed passed the captain making his way torward the boy in green with a cup of water.

The captain was off balance for a second, not expecting the arrival.

"H-here is your water!" Stuttered the thin man.

"Thanks!" The boy said to the skinny man. He handed the cup to the sick man, "Now drink your fill."

The captain stared once again, and smirked a little.

The blond boy, the pale girl, and the man with the apple, stared at the boy in green.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, Katsuo-san." The boy said to the thin sailer, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

The captain stood in front of the four applicants he brought to his cabin. Katsuo stood nearby with a clipboard. Two other sailers were also in the room, one was opperating the wheel, and the other was standing guard in front of the door. The man in the suit was slouched over slightly and had a look of a annoyance on his face, while the boy with blond hair seemed rather calm about the whole ordeal. The boy in green was smiling and the only girl that was in there seemed bored.

"First, tell me your names." Commanded the captain, wanting to get to the point.

The boy in green brought up his hand enthusiastically, "I'm Gon!"

"I'm Kuraplika." The teen said simply.

"It's Leorio." The man in the suit said, with his eyes closed.

"...Nicole." The girl said in a bored voice.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" The captain asked once he got their names.

Leorio stepped forward and pointed at the man, "Hey! If your not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"

"Just answer the question!" The captain said, getting impatient.

Gon looked at Leorio with a slight frown, then turned towards the captain with a smile and said, "My dad is a Hunter."

The captain tensed, slightly surprised.

"I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter." Gon continued, with a certain light in his eyes when he mentioned his father.

Whale Island... The captain thought solemnly. So this is Ging's son. The day has finally come.

"Hey kid!" Leorio shouted, bringing Gon out of his excitement.

"Huh?" Gon turned torward Leorio.

"Your not supposed to answer his question!" Said Leorio, glaring at him with his hands on his hips.

"Why can I tell him why I'm here?" Gon questioned.

"Not a team player, huh?" Leorio said, one hand in his pocket.

Leorio put a finger to Gon's forehead. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here." He said while pushing Gon's head back.

"I agree with Leorio." Kuraplika said seriously.

"What?" Leorio said, turning his head torwards him. "Hey? Aren't you younger than I am?Show some respect!"

Kuraplika ignored him, "It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie."

"Hey! You listening to me?"

Kuraplika continued, "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposîng my greatest secret. That is why I cannot provide an answer." He said clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"Hey, you... Don't ignore me!" An angry Leorio pointed at him.

The captain turned torwards Nicole, who hadn't said anything apart from her name.

"What about you? What's your reason for coming here?"

"... You don't need to know."

"So you refuse to answer my question?" He asked them.

When they nodded, he turned to Katsuo.

"Hey, Katsuo." He said.

"Aye, Captain." He said, turning his head torwards him.

"Tell the examination board that we have three more dropouts." The captain said calmly, earning surprised looks.

Kuraplika, Leorio, and Nicole widened their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Leorio.

"You still haven't figured it out?" He said smoking on his pipe. "The Hunter Examination has already begun."

"What?" Kuraplika and Leorio said at the same time.

The boat lurched again.

"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky." The captain told them.

"The Examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all." He paused, "So they hire people like us, to trim the fat." He continued taking the pipe out of his mouth. "I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship has to withdraw."

The four of them were listening intently to his explanation.

"If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you." The captain finished.

"So think carefully before you answer my question." He told them

Gon turned his head torward Leorio. "So he says..." He trailed off.

"Should have told us sooner." Leorio mutters.

Nicole cleared her throat and received their attention.

"... I'm looking for someone. It's going to be harder to find them if I don't have a license."

"Who are you looking for?" Gon asked, with a curious look.

"...My sister."

The captain said nothing, he just nodded at her.

Kuraplika closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head, looking deep in thought.

After a few seconds, Kurplika said solemnly, "I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan."

Everyone widened their eyes slightly and turned torwards him.

"Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band if criminals." He raised his head, "I wish to become a hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

Nobody noticed, but Nicole had a look of understanding on her face. She knew what it was like to hold a grudge as big as that one.

"So you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty." The captain told him. "Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them." He continued.

He looked at Kuraplika seriously, "You'd be throwing away your life"

"I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time." He responded, his eyes flashed red for a second, but left as quickly as it came.

"So in other words," Leorio said with a smirk on his face, "you want revenge. Does that require you to become a Hunter?" Leorio asked with his hands in the air.

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kuraplika stated bluntly, wiping the smirk off of Leorio's face.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" Leorio shouted, losing his temper.

"Places accessible to only Hunters... Information otherwise unobtainable... Actions otherwise impossible... There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle." The more reasons Kuraplika named, the angrier Leorio got.

Before Leorio could do something stupid, Gon jumped in front of him, "Hey!" He said with a smile on his face. "Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?"

"Me?" Leorio asked, starting to calm down. "I'll make it short." He paused. "I want money."

With new enthusiasm, Leorio jumped up, "Money can get you anything!" He exclaimed.

"A big house! A nice car! Good liquor! " Leorio continued, getting excited.

"You can't buy class with money." Stated Kuraplika, once again not using an honorific.

Leorio froze, turning his head slowly torwards him.

"That's three times now. Step outside." Leorio started walking torwards the door.

"I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

Kuraplika's eyes widened. "Take that back Leorio!" He demanded.

Leorio paused in the doorway, looking back at him.

Kuraplika's eyes flashed angrily. "Take it back." He demanded once more.

Leorio looked at him seriously for a second. Then replied, "That's Leorio-san to you."

Leorio left, with Kuraplika storming after him.

"Hey, boys!" Called the captain. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Just let them go." Gon said, surprising the remaining ones in the room.

Nicole, Katsuo, and the captain looked at him questionably.

"Mito-san once told me... If you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why their angry." Gon said, his eyes never leaving the door. "It's important for them to understand why their mad. So we should let them settle it by themselves."

The captain looked at the door as well, thinking about something.

"Captain!" A panicked voice exclaimed.

The captain looked back at the sailer in front of the wheel.

"L-look." The sailer said, pointing forward.

The captain widened his eyes at what he saw.

It was a waterspout, towering much higher than the ship. The storm raged on more than ever. Flashes of white and red could be seen across the sky.

"If we get caught in that waterspout, the ship will sink." Stated a nervous Katsuo.

"Lower the sails now." Ordered the captain, never taking his eyes off the waterspout.

"I'll help!" Gon shouted, turning torwards Katsuo.

"Me too." Nicole said calmly, turning towards the two of them.

Katsuo smiled slightly. "Uh-huh, come with me."

"I'll meet you out there." Stated Nicole.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked, confused.

Nicole said nothing. She simply walked next to the the nearest shadow and vanished.

"Ehh?! Where did she go?!" Exclaimed Gon, looking at the shadow she walked through.

"N-never mind that, follow me!" Katsuo ushered Gon out of the captain's cabin.

It was chaos outside, what with all the shouting men trying to lower the sails. The rain was pounding hard on all of them, but they paid no mind.

Gon had found Nicole and together they were helping everyone else pull the ropes.

Meanwhile, Leorio and Kuraplika were facing each other off, not even blinking at the waves hitting them.

"Take back what you said!" Shouted Kuraplika, over the all the noise. "Take back your words, and I'll forgive you, Leorio." Kuraplika stated.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Leorio asked. "You should show me some respect." Leorio said, glaring at Kuraplika.

"I won't back down." Leorio stated, taking out a knife.

"Then I have no choice..." Kuraplika muttered, taking out his own two weapons.

The ship lurched forward again, sending all the men holding Katsuo's rope tumbling down. Execpt Katsuo, who went flying off.

Nicole and Gon's eyes widened. "Katsuo-san!" They shouted.

Katsuo went flying right by where Kuraplika and Leorio were having their fight.

Both Kuraplika and Leorio rushed to save the sailor, but when they grabbed the railing and reached out for him they were too late.

"Damn it!" They cursed to themselves.

Their eyes widened when Gon suddenly jumped passed them and dove towards Katsuo, with Nicole jumping in as well and grabbing a hold of Gon's legs.

Gon grabbed a hold on Katsuo's wrists, while Leorio and Kuraplika immediately grabbed Nicole's legs.

Katsuo, Gon and Nicole were hanging over the ship, while Kuraplika and Leorio each had one hand on the railing and one hand on Nicole's ankles.

"Pull 'em out! Now.."

The other sailors were running torwards them, while Gon lifted an unconcious Katsuo completely out of the water, and smiled in relief when he saw he was ok.

* * *

Later, when the ship was away from the water spout and the sky was almost clear, Gon and Nicole were receiving a scolding.

"You idiots!" Shouted Leorio. "If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd both be shark bait now."

Gon and Nicole were both sitting on the ground with Leorio and Kuraplika standing in front of them.

"Honestly..." Kuraplika crossed his arms and had an unreadable expression on his face. "How reckless can you two be?"

"But you did catch us." Gon stated.

"Huh?" They looked at Gon, surprised.

"You both caught us." Nicole added.

"Well I guess so..." Leorio muttered, all anger fading away.

"Gon!"

They all turned to see Katsuo running torwards them.

Gon stood up. "Katsuo-san!"

"Thanks Gon. You saved my life." Katsuo said with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it alone." Gon said with an even bigger smile.

"These three helped saved you." Gon gestured to his new friends.

Kuraplika and Leorio's eyes widened, while Nicole, who was still on the ground, peaked open one eye.

"Thank you very much!" Katsuo said in gratitude while bowing to them.

"No, you don't need to thank me." Kuraplika said with closed eyes.

"Well..." Leorio said sheepishly, "Yeah I'm glad your ok."

"Yeah! So I'll be returning to my station!" Katsuo said, then ran off.

Leorio had a pleased look on his face, while Kuraplika crossed his arms and stared at Leorio.

Nicole, who hadn't gotten up yet, was thinking. She hadn't been thanked like that before. Sure, she got quite the thanks for helping out in the Titan War, but she felt like only Percy meant it. Percy... Would he be wondering where she was? Would he look for her? No... He had Annabeth, he didn't need her.

Nicole was snapped out of her thinking when a hand was thrust in front of her face. It was Gon's hand.

He was smiling at her. "You're not planning on sitting there all day, are you?"

Hesitantly, she took his hand.


End file.
